


Nothing Left To Give

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Post-Break Up, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Harvey has a lot of regrets.





	Nothing Left To Give

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because chapter 292 of falsteloj's Gordlock Fills gave me a lot of angsty feels.

He had given up everything for Jim. Harvey had a chance of happiness — it had been in the grasp of his hand and he had let it go for a man he should have been over years ago. At first, his relationship with Jim had been everything he had wanted. Harvey had been living in a daze of happiness and contentment until it had all crashed and burned. Once again, he hadn’t lived up to Jim’s expectations — had him packing up his belonging and hating himself for ruining everything he had with Lucius for someone as indecisive as Jim. 

Looking at his new, barren apartment in the Narrows, Harvey wondered if he could do this again — if he could truly start all over again. He knew he couldn’t go back; couldn’t fix the heartache of the man he left for Jim. Lucius deserved better and Harvey wasn’t about to play the same games Jim had played with him. Lucius had moved on with Alfred of all people and Harvey wasn’t about to ruin his happiness. 

He had made his mess and now Harvey had to live with the consequences of his actions. He could only hope that one day, he would truly get Jim out from underneath his skin. It always came back to him and Harvey had to learn that nothing good came from loving Jim Gordon. The other man had already proved that when it came down to brass tax, Jim would break his heart over and over again. During their one year relationship, Harvey had looked past the hurts and tried to make a life with Jim but nothing was ever good enough for the younger man.

Harvey had given Jim everything and now he had nothing left to give. It was time for him to move from the addiction that was Jim Gordon and maybe one day he would be able to live life without the pain of loving Jim and losing the only other man Harvey loved when he had selfishly abandoned Lucius at the altar for a dream that could never be.


End file.
